The Gloves Are Off (The Wisdom Teeth Are Out)
by high improbability
Summary: After State vs. Misham, Klavier and Ema somehow manage to salvage a good working relationship out of the wreckage of their initial partnership.


As much as she hates to admit it, Ema has become quite astute in reading Klavier over the course of their reluctant partnership, and when he exits his record producer's office with the proud flair and aplomb the public would expect from a man who's just broken up his band, her gaze is easily drawn to the tightness of his smile and the melancholy set of his shoulders.

It's a sight she's seen too often lately, she realizes, as she straightens, grips the strap of her bag, and follows him to the elevator without saying a word.

"Well, I suppose this is officially your last security detail for the Gavinners, _Fraulein_ , as the Gavinners are no more," he sighs, holding the elevator door open for her and pressing the button for the ground floor ground floor.

"I'm not your bodyguard," she says, annoyed despite herself.

He levels her with a meaningful look, his mouth upturned. "I know, Miss Skye."

The drive back to the prosecutor's office is horribly silent. Klavier looks straight ahead, sunglasses over his eyes, and Ema leans in his cushy car seats and looks out the window, almost preferring their hostile back-and-forth over the quiet that's settled over the car.

"I hear Mr. Edgeworth plans to help Mr. Wright get his badge back." Klavier says out of nowhere, as if reading her mind. "He says it will likely take about five months. In April, perhaps."

"Oh," Ema says, surprised. She fiddles with her hands, remembers her sharp tone back when Apollo was starting out – _Prosecutor Gavin was the one who stripped Mr. Wright of his attorney's badge_ , she had proclaimed so confidently. She had sneered at the word _strip_ as if Klavier had plotted to do so, had held it as another mark against his character. And Mr. Edgeworth has always been civil with Klavier (which is more than she can say for herself), but the two of them have never been on the best of terms, which she'd always chalked up to Mr. Edgeworth's suspicions about the Wright case. Once, this had vindicated her in her dislike of him, but it now feels terribly wasted, now that the truth is out.

"That shouldn't be so hard," she says softly, refusing to look at him. "Mr. Wright has always been a great lawyer."

He sighs. "And Kristoph's guilt and role in his disbarment has been proven. We have been through so much together, _Fraulein_. There is no need to tiptoe on eggshells around me."

 _But your brother is going to prison_ , she wants to say. _And this isn't like Lana, out in four years because she was Chief Prosecutor and only charged with accessory to murder. Kristoph will be in there for the rest of his life. And Daryan will be in there for a while, too._

"In any case," Klavier continues, talking over her silence. Briefly, she feels horrible for not responding. "Whispers down the grapevine tell me that's part of a bigger plot of Mr. Edgeworth's. He plans to release one Mr. Simon Blackquill from prison, and allow him to prosecute cases."

The name is familiar. "From the UR-1 case," she murmurs, realization dawning. She remembers hearing of it shortly after leaving for Europe. "But – he was convicted of murder for that same case. What's Mr. Edgeworth thinking?"

He huffs, fingers tapping an unfamiliar rhythm on the wheel. "Yes, well. I knew Blackquill when we were both starting out, and he did not strike me as the type to murder someone in cold blood, no matter how prison has changed him now. I do not know the details, but it appears Mr. Edgeworth shares my opinion and has hatched some scheme to end this so-called dark age the critics are talking about."

Ema eyes him critically. This may be the longest non-case conversation they've ever had. "So, you don't believe it," she says finally. "That we're in a dark age of the law."

"No." Klavier looks at her for the first time since they got in his car, his mouth upturned in an imitation of a smile. "Mr. Wright is disbarred, Mr. Blackquill goes to jail, and suddenly lawyers and prosecutors realize that forging evidence and perjury are a possibility? _Nein_! Lately, I've come to think that the system has been this rotten for a very long time. It's just that recent cases have forced us to really scrutinize what's been happening, _ja_?"

"That's not a terrible thing," she points out, even as she turns the thought over in her head. "And if Mr. Edgeworth thinks he can improve the system in any way, then so much the better."

"No, it's not. That's what I like about you, _fraulein_ , your optimism never fails." The damned mirthless smile is back on his face before she snipe at his sarcasm. "For my part, I believe we just have to do the best we can. Honestly, in our own small ways, yes?"

He helps her out of the car when they park at the prosecutor's office. Ema's almost grateful for the pile of new cases Mr. Edgeworth gives them to work on.

* * *

Klavier has never been one for the investigation part of the case-building – as he preferred it, it would be the detective coming up with the evidence and him connecting the dots afterwards. He rarely used to go over her testimony before court began, so it's a little bit jarring to see him tagging along on more and more investigations when they're assigned to the same case, now that he's out of a day job. He's always asking questions and pointing at things she may have missed. It's…an interesting experience, like they're genuinely partners and not petty adults forced into a grudging work relationship.

"Fingerprints on the murder weapon, security footage shows _only_ the suspect going in and out of the room an hour before and after the time of the murder, composition of mud found in the room matches only the suspect's work area." He gives her a winning smile. "I couldn't make this more of an open-and-shut case if I tried."

"I wouldn't want to see you try," she says, but there's no heat behind it. Even if he'd told her not to, it's hard not to tiptoe around him – she's sure the wounds from his brother's trial are still fresh, and she wouldn't want to add to them.

Besides – Klavier seems to be more careful around her as well – always standing a respectful distance behind her, soliciting opinions on court strategies, asking after her sister and family. The infuriating pride he'd held about himself and the foppish behavior he'd embodied when they were first introduced is gone, and with them the sly comments about her womanhood. Their relationship's in a better place now, and she doesn't want to be the one to break this fragile peace they've worked themselves into.

"Ach, you can't see it, _fraulein_? Klavier Gavin, murdering a man in cold blood in a crime of passion? It would make for quite the sensational tabloid, I'm sure." He flips his hair back dramatically and strikes a pose, which she struggles not to laugh at when she sees it out of the corner of her eye.

"I'd rather not," Ema says dryly, adjusting her glasses as she squats on the floor, taking pictures of the corpse. "Most likely you'd rope me into cleaning up after you, and then we'd _both_ be in hot water."

He gives a rather undignified, very un-Klavier snort at that. "Of course. The lady knows me well."

She's not even so upset that it's true.

"Okay," she says, snapping one last picture of the crime scene. "That's a wrap." She holds out a hand, intending to hoist herself up with the wall, but his hand grasps hers, real and warm, and pulls her up to a standing position. "Thanks," she says, trying to keep the surprise from showing on her face when he lets go of her hand. "I'll – I'll have the body taken out, then I'll tell the defense they can investigate around here."

" _Ja_ ," he says. "You do that."

They win the case easily.

* * *

"My dear Detective Skye," Klavier says, barging into her cubicle and carrying two tape recordings. Ema's seen little of him over the past two days, knowing he had business in Themis that had only been complicated by yet another murder – that hadn't been assigned to either of them, something she's secretly grateful for. His mentor had been _murdered_ , it's probably for the best that Blackquill and Fullbright take this one. Nevertheless, he's irrepressibly bright and chipper when he says, "Forgive me for this – I know it's late afternoon already – but you must let me pull rank here, it's for a good reason."

She puts her finger on her chin and pretends to think about it. "Hmm. This has to be a _really_ good reason, I'm supposed to meet with Lana and her girlfriend at seven."

His face genuinely lights up. "Ah, Miss Skye, you are truly beautiful inside and out! I've been conducting my own little investigation on Professor Courte–"

"An investigation," she interrupts, crossing her arms. "Sure you don't need me to hold your hand while you do it?"

He rolls his eyes dramatically. "Have a little faith in me, Miss Skye. In any case, I have a vocal recording that I need analyzed in time for court tomorrow, it's for Herr Forehead–"

"Oh, so we're back with _Herr Forehead_ , are we?" she teases, her smirk widening. "Haven't heard that name in a while."

Klavier's face pulls into the familiar comical frown. "No, because a certain Mr. Blackquill is somehow being assigned to all the agency's cases, including this one," he complains, and the sight of famed rock star prosecutor and grown man Klavier Gavin leaning on her cubicle entrance, red-faced and pouting dramatically, is too much, and Ema bursts into laughter.

"You're the one who _told_ me Mr. Edgeworth was plotting something about them, why are you acting like a spurned lover over it?" she gets out in between giggles. His frown deepens, and she laughs even more. "Oh, now, don't be like that, Gavin. Give me the recording. What do I need to do?"

He slides one of the tapes into the video player. "Ah. I need you to look at this part _here_ – and then see if it matches with the recording on this other tape."

"That shouldn't be too hard. If you helped more with investigations you could probably do it yourself," Ema points out, with no malice.

"But I could not do it as well as you." He winks at her.

She yawns, pointedly ignoring the compliment. "I'll get it done by nine tomorrow, you can just pick it up then."

He throws his arm around her shoulders, looking all too pleased with himself. " _Ach_ , you blind me with science as always, my dear _fraulein detective_. Thank you, this means a lot. I'll get out of your hair now."

"Yeah, go work on your own hair," she calls after him.

"Gladly," he calls back, and she's left spinning carelessly in her office chair, staring at the tapes in her hands.

He has a coffee ready for her when he drops by her office at eight-fifty-two, made just the way she likes it, and she takes it gratefully.

* * *

When all is said and done, and Apollo and Athena get the real killer behind bars like Ema knew they would, Themis Academy holds a funeral. It's a large yet impersonal affair, with Professor Courte's many previous students filing in and out of the room. The trial's defendant and the victim's protegee, Juniper, stands near the entrance clad in black and quietly offering snacks and coffee to the visitors. Ema sits next to Klavier in a back row near the exit, sunglasses on both their faces and a strange quiet between the two of them, a temporary oasis in the hustle and bustle of work. One hour, they had agreed. One hour of mourning.

"This is the part they don't talk about, huh," she murmurs. No one had really talked about Neil or Bruce, just the sensational investigations that followed, even as Lana grieved them quietly, holding Ema's hand at those small, private funerals. She understands, though – it's difficult, looking at the body in the casket. She didn't know Constance Courte except by reputation, but she knows that Klavier admired her greatly. Ema hands him a cup of instant coffee, one to match the one she's drinking. "What comes after."

"Of course not." He downs the coffee in two gulps, clenching the paper cup in his fist, throwing his head back. Otherwise, his body is deadly calm, a far cry from the glamorous persona he'd held up for the investigation and trial, something that sickeningly reminded her of State vs. Misham's endgame as a sentence was doled out to his brother. "It's always about the drama, for the public. They don't care so much about the victim."

But Klavier cares, she knows, looking at him. Klavier cares so much, maybe more than he would like – for his brother, his bandmate, his mentor, and now all of them are out of his life.

"You really looked up to her," she notes.

There's a brief pause before he speaks again. "Before I left for Europe," he says, speaking very slowly, "She told me one thing – that ultimately, all lawyers must search for the truth. It was the most important thing. And I have always wanted to uphold that, but…" He sighs and turns his body towards her. "I know our relationship has not been the best, and a large part of that is because of my behavior, Detective Skye. I promise to be more straightforward in the pursuit of the truth from now on."

Ema looks at him. "You're not so bad when you don't overdo it, you know, so you don't have to go all Mr. Edgeworth on me." she says, relief flooding her when he cracks a smile. "It's all right, Gavin. I haven't been the best detective partner either. I'm sorry." She's even not sure what for – Professor Courte's death, their year's worth of hostilities, or something bigger. "But it's like you said. We do the best we can, in our own small ways." Tentatively, her fingers reach out to touch his arm, and remain there when he doesn't tense or flinch. "And besides, you're one of the best prosecutors in the district, and with a clean record too, and – after everything – that's something. I'm sure she's proud of you."

"Thank you, Ema." He smiles down at her. "That means more than you know."

* * *

She texts five people first when the forensics exam results come out – her sister, her aunt, and her three best school friends. Next, people she knows less intimately but she knows would be concerned – Mr. Wright, who's supported her since she was a teenager. Chief Gumshoe, who was always understand about her detective fumbles. Kay, whom she knows mostly on a peripheral level now, but was witness to her wide-eyed dreams when they were kids. Sebastian, who she always gets along with when they're assigned to the same case. Apollo, for what it's worth.

Her finger hovers above Klavier's name in her contacts, before she sends the message to him as well.

The replies come in almost immediately.

 _omg, that's great, ema!_ from Kay, followed by a bunch of emojis she doesn't have the time to consider.

 _That's amazing, darling! So proud!_ Her aunt sends.

 _Congrats! I knew you'd get there! I'm so proud of you_ , Lana sends, and her heart warms.

 _Congratulations, Ema!_ Succinct and polite, as she'd expect from Apollo.

 _Congrats on finally achieving the dream! Knew you could do it, Ema :D_ , Mr. Wright sends, and it makes her smile.

 _Finally! Drinks on me next time we're assigned together_ , from Sebastian.

 _Gratuliere_ , _Miss Skye! I did not doubt you for a second_ , says Klavier's text. She stares at her phone for a few seconds before typing out, _Thanks!_

* * *

Her heart hammers in her chest as she knocks on the door, and it's all she can do to push it open when Mr. Edgeworth says _Come in_. She blinks at the sight that greets her – Mr. Edgeworth, having honest-to-god _tea_ at his desk with Nahyuta Sahdmadhi.

"Hello, Ema." Prosecutor Edgeworth gives her his famous half-smile, and _yes_ , she is absolutely being a mature adult about this. "Have a seat." He turns her way once she sits down, and continues speaking. "I don't believe I've commended you on becoming part of the forensics team yet. Congratulations, you've earned it."

Her face heats up. "T-thank you, Prosecutor Edgeworth." _Was that the only reason he called me here_? "Good afternoon, Prosecutor Sahdmadhi."

Nahyuta gives her a sunny smile. "Hello, Detective Skye."

"Now, Ema – I'll be honest with you," Mr. Edgeworth starts, rifling through some papers in a folder. "Your track record as a detective and has improved significantly over the last two years, and all our–" the crease in his brow deepens, "– _remaining_ prosecutors speak highly of your work."

"Thank you," Ema replies, stunned and feeling very much like a child being scrutinized by a teacher.

"And you've impressed me as well," Nahyuta says, managing to sound imperious and kind at the same time. "You were very value-adding in Ms. Wright's trial and you did not let feelings get in your way."

Mr. Edgeworth sniffs. Ema doesn't have to dig deep to know what he thought of _that_ particular trial, given his affection for Trucy. "Thank you, Prosecutor Sahdmadhi," she says, cringing at how repetitive she's sounding. "But I was just doing my job."

Nahyuta and Mr. Edgeworth share a look, and Mr. Edgeworth clears his throat. "In that case, you did your job well. In fact, Prosecutor Sahdmadhi would like to offer you a, er…position."

"I believe the term is _partner_ ," Nahyuta clarifies. "Forensic techniques are uncommon in Khura'in, and I would like to familiarize myself with them before introducing them to my country. Given that, I would like to know if you are interested in accompanying me as I prosecute, both here and abroad, and help me build my cases through your investigation."

Her pure shock must show on her face, because Mr. Edgeworth adds, "I'd hate to let go of one of our best investigators, but this is by no means a permanent thing. For all purposes, you're still assigned to this precinct, and you can terminate it whenever you wish. You also won't have to worry about visas or the like, the office will take care of it."

"Wow," she manages to say, looking back and forth between the two men. Her mind is reeling – _she'll have to tell Lana. God, she needs to find someone to take care of her cat. Should she call her aunt? Does she have enough warm clothes_? before she realizes that they're probably expecting a response out of her. "I'm really honored, that you asked this of me."

"If you need some time to think about it…" Mr. Edgeworth hazards.

But she's already made up her mind. _Do your best_ , Klavier would say, and potentially teaching a whole bunch of people the science of forensics – that's something she could possibly _do_. "There's no need," she says, forcing a smile on her face. "I would be glad to show Mr. Sahdmadhi what the American justice system has to offer. Thank you for your trust in me, Prosecutor Edgeworth."

"Well, that settles it." Nahyuta gives her another sunny smile. "Welcome aboard, Detective Skye."

* * *

Things happen so fast it makes her head spin. One week, she's taking flights back and forth from Khura'in and Los Angeles, ingesting caffeine just to stay alive, and the next –

Maya is kidnapped. Apollo and Mr. Wright dismantle an administration in the span of a single trial. Apollo says he's staying in Khura'in.

Ema…thinks she might do the same.

* * *

Her last day before her temporary transfer is more dramatic than she'd like, but despite herself, Ema finds that it isn't so bad. Mr. Edgeworth lets her go home early and wishes her the best, and Maya and Mr. Wright drop by to give her presents – "I don't need these robes anymore, but you might, and we're practically the same size! They're really warm!" – and to harass Mr. Edgeworth, something that makes her laugh. Some things really stay the same.

Chief Gumshoe gives her a big hug. "Look at you! I remember when you were just a kid, and here you are, helping rebuild a whole other country. Time really flies, huh?"

She feels an overwhelming rush of fondness. "I couldn't have done it without you and the rest of the detectives and investigators," she says shyly. "I know I wasn't so mature about it at first, but you guys taught me everything I know."

She gets a lot of well-wishes and goodbyes when her desk is nearly empty, even as she insists she won't be gone that long. Sebastian stifles a sob when he drops by her cubicle, and even Simon Blackquill claps her on the shoulder and wishes her the best of luck.

And then –

"Ah, this office loses more and more people by the day." Klavier sighs melodramatically. He'd entered the office and seen her waiting in the lobby for Lana to pick her up, and had taken the opportunity to sit next to her and sigh about her departure. "All too soon, and I will be left with only Prosecutor Blackquill's hawk for company."

She rolls her eyes and checks her phone. Lana's only a few minutes away. "You just need to get over yourself," she says. "He's okay. He can be scary, but he's really smart."

He shrugs and waves a hand dismissively. "Oh, but my petty office relations are of little concern to our international forensic investigator." His hands land on her arms and he meets her eyes, his expression fond. "Look out for Herr Forehead. Make sure he is eating. Learn Khura'inese with him."

"Yes, I'll keep him in good shape for when he returns." She smirks. "Your concern is touching, Gavin. I'll be sure to let him know." His face reddens spectacularly, and she laughs again. "Don't let things fall apart when I'm gone, fop."

"Wouldn't dream of it." Klavier leans forward in a way that once would have made her want to punch him in the face, but now she lets him slip his arms around her shoulders in a brief hug. His gaze softens when he pulls away. "Do your best over there, _ja,_ Fraulein?"

Ema has to smile at that. "Yeah, I will."

* * *

 ** _A/N: Crossposted to AO3, fic title from Vampire Weekend._**


End file.
